My Last Goodbye
by Baron Hotschaft Von Hugenstein
Summary: Bella glared at me, and I could feel myself shrinking under her hostile stare. /dialogue taken from Twilight p 392-395/


I groaned as the Seattle Mariners gave up another run to the all-too-good Cardinals. Then I heard a car door slam, and I knew Bella was home.

It was Bella's first date with this Cullen boy, Edward. I liked Dr. Cullen, but his adopted children always seemed a little intimidating. I had met Edward, and he looked okay, but I was worried about Bella nonetheless. I stood up, anxious and fatherly, to hear how her date went. But Bella came in unexpectedly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Go away, Edward!" she screeched, slamming the front door shut in poor Edward's face. I was shocked. Bella was usually a rational girl.

"Bella?" I asked tentatively. Bella glared at me, and I could feel myself shrinking under her hostile stare.

"Leave me alone!" Bella shouted. She tore up the stairs to her bedroom and slammed that door, too. I followed nervously, wondering about what was so bad about her date.

I began to knock relentlessly on her door, hoping to beat it down or at least get her attention. "Bella, are you okay? What's going on?" My voice shook in shock and fear.

"I'm going _home_!" Bella cried.

So many possibilities of what could have gone wrong knotted my stomach. "Did he hurt you?" My voice was panicked now.

"No!" screamed Bella. I could hear her banging around in her bedroom. Was she packing up? I tried to shove back the hurt and concentrate on what was going on.

"Did he break up with you?" I guessed, confusion entering my tone.

"No!" Bella repeated.

"What happened, Bella?" If he didn't hurt her and he didn't dump her, what was up? What else could have possibly put her in this state?

"_I _broke up with _him_!" Bella shrieked. She pushed through the door and past me. Now I was confused. This evening she had been so excited for this particular date.

"What happened? I thought you liked him," I accused loudly. I trailed her to the small kitchen, where she attempted to leave. I grabbed her elbow and turned her around, staring into her eyes. I wasn't sure what my face betrayed, and I didn't want to know. All I knew was that she couldn't leave. Not now.

Bella glowered at me, a look she had never given to me before. Her eyes shone. "I do like him—that's the problem." Her voice was quieter, but with an angry, jagged edge. "I can't do this anymore! I can't put down any more roots here! I don't want to end up trapped in this stupid, boring town like Mom!" I let out an involuntary and low gasp at the words "stupid" and "boring". "I'm not going to make the same dumb mistake she did. I hate it—I can't stay here another minute!"

My hand fell limply away from Bella's arm. I was stunned, confused, and hurt.

"Bells," I pleaded softly, "you can't leave now. It's nighttime."

Her back to me, Bella replied. "I'll sleep in the truck if I get tired."

"Just wait another week. Renée will be back then," I whispered.

Bella whirled around. "What?" she gasped.

I was so excited to have found her weak point, I stumbled over my own words. "She called when you were out. Things aren't going so well in Florida, and if Phil doesn't get signed by the end of the week, they're going back to Arizona," I prattled. "The assistant coach of the Sidewinders said they might have a spot for another shortstop."

"I have a key." Bella shook her head, as to free my words from her brain. I felt my face fall. Bella really was leaving.

As she reached out to turn the knob, my hand moved toward her shoulder. Bella looked up at me, eyes full of hatred, and said, "Just let me go, Charlie."

I resisted the urge to sob. She had found my weak spot: Renée's last words. "It didn't work out, okay?" she continued furiously. "I really, really _hate _Forks!" The name of my hometown for forty-plus years rose to a shriek on her lips.

Bella turned on her heel, no sign of regret anywhere on her face. I could only stay frozen. "I'll call you tomorrow!" she yelled. She started her truck and peeled out of the driveway.

I could only watch in horror as my only daughter drove out of my life.


End file.
